Gokusen I Insignia of Cherry Blossom
by Ergelina
Summary: Hyuga Aya was expelled from her previous school, much for her surprise she's ends up in an all-boys' school – Shirokin Gakuen. Of course, she should've known that the boys would be curious to know the real reason as of why and how she's ended up in an all-boys' school. Shin X OC
1. Shiorkin Gakuen part I

**Gokusen I**

_Insignia of Cherry Blossom_

**Rated:** M – for bloody scenes (fighting scenes, death etc), language (cursing), sex (sexual harassment, sex etc)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship/School life

**Status:** In-progress

**Characters:** A – Sawada Shin, B – Hyuga Kosuke

**Time-line:** Drama (plus some happenings from manga) – Season I

**Description:**

Hyuga Aya was expelled from her previous school, much for her surprise she's ends up in an all-boys' school – Shirokin Gakuen. Of course, she should've known that the boys would be curious to know the real reason as of why and how she's ended up in an all-boys' school. Shin X OC

**Chapter 1:**

_Shirokin Gakue__n, part I_

_I was slowly being devoured by madness, that much I knew, and yet, did nothing to stop it. _

_If anything, I merely let it to swallow me up, dragging me deeper and deeper into the bottom of insanity. It needed to be stopped; someone had to stop it, even though I wasn't sure if it could be possible. _

_Day after day, I went home with my knuckles bleeding and broken, clothes tainted with my opponents' blood as was my face and hands. My once best-friend said that I often looked like a demon, eying them with such a blood-lusting look that she doesn't know how to be able to look at me without shaking in fear. _

_I had become out of control. _

_I had become a lioness without a master._

_All because I had lost my twin._

* * *

They were mad.

No.

Correction – they were furious at me, and with a right, I think.

After all, I had cops coming after me…staking out at the place where my friends and fellow school-mates were having a fight with an opposing school. The madness was what lured me there, into this painfully obvious trap. It hadn't been friendship that made me to go there, but the knowledge of getting a good fight and madness. By that point, I had almost completely been devoured by the madness.

"Then, it's been decided," I stared at the Chief of Police, wearing my usual blank look, who was looking at my parents' and then everyone else in this room. "Instead of going to the juvenile center, Hyuga Aya will be serving her punishment in an all-boys' school, Shirokin Gakuen, until her graduation in four months."

At his words, I noticed a man with slightly creepy glasses shuddering (as well as mumbling something inaudible under his breath, giving me a look of distaste), before pretending to be as nonchalant and calm as possible. Next to him sat a kind-looking older man, probably principal of this said school, pretending to be listening while in truth he was most likely asleep (as it looked to me, at the very least). Next to him sat a more stern-looking man, close to the former's age, showing almost unnoticed signs of unwilling acceptance of the turn of this situation (he gave me a feeling of being the most important man out of the three, why else would he have been called here?).

"However, there's a catch," the Chief of Police continued, finally catching my full attention, which didn't go unnoticed by him or my parents' (who were awfully calm). "Should you, Hyuga-san, get in trouble or end up in police station, again, you'll be serving your punishment in the juvenile center. Even the smallest thing you do; may ruin your chances for going to college and for a good life, once you're in the juvenile center. Is that clear?"

I glared at him, "Why aren't you sending me there now rather than doing a pointless stuff like this?"

His jaw clenched, briefly, before he spoke, "Because your parents' have done great deal for the police force and we know of your history, it's a decision we've all agreed on – to give you a second chance to redeem yourself."

Redeem myself, huh?

…Know of my history, huh?

…

Don't make me laugh, Chief of Police-san.

* * *

"She's Hyuga Aya-san," the vice-principal introduced me to the school, whose name was as I learned Sawatari Goro, introduced to the students of Shirokin Gakuen. "She's a transfer student from Shibuya Academy and will be placed into 3-D, treat her well! Got it?!" He barked at the end, not that it would do any good, idiot.

I had been right about one thing – my parents' were furious at me, unleashing it the moment we had safely arrived home and were behind the closed curtains where no one but us knew what was happening. They had shouted, cursed and whined. Saying how they cannot show their faces to social gatherings without being asked if what I did really was true and what's going to happen to me, not that I cared about any of this.

I've stopped caring since I lost my twin, an irreplaceable part of me.

And now, two weeks later, I was standing at the auditorium's podium, wearing the modified uniform of Shirokin Gakuen – black skirt, white blouse and black jacket, followed by black knee-length socks, comfortable shoes and white-black tie with the school insignia pin shining on my chest. My only accessories, two silver fang-like necklaces hung around my neck, hiding from the view of those who look from afar. I had forgotten my usual dark gray cross-shaped earrings at my new apartment, having woken up later than usually.

My parents' had kind of kicked me out of home, telling me that they had bought me my own apartment close to my new school (making the closeness as an excuse for me to move out and them to stay at the house I've called home for the last seventeen years). I didn't mind it as I kind of used it as a chance to get away from the room, which I had shared with my twin until his death.

Almost the instant I had arrived at Shirokin, wearing the new school uniform (modified extra for me as there were no other girls beside me) and bringing along with me new textbooks and school-books, I felt stares on me from both my new fellow schoolmates and passengers. The next moment I had been whisked by the vice-principal to the teacher's longue where I had been quite forcefully handed my new schedule, followed by warnings and introduction of each teacher (nearly immediately forgetting their names and specialties) before being led to where I'm standing now.

At first, the Chief of Police-san (name forgotten) had wanted me to be escorted to the school by his carefully selected detectives only to be shot down by me – _'I won't run, and I promise that I'll show up at Shirokin on my first day__ and will __**behave'**_ – and several others, stating that it would give me and the school a bad reputation. The school's reputation, apparently, was more important than mine, which I didn't mind.

"Why's she in 3-D?!" Someone's shout made me to blink, and I turned to look at the neatly and correctly dressed member of one of the classes, giving me ogling look before turning to look at the Vice-Principal Sawatari with distaste.

So far, it amazed me how people (besides the faculty stuff) have yet to recognize me from the news and rumors. Was it simply different here or did they not care about it? The people from the streets had instantly crossed the road – had that been an option – or pretended not to be looking or took a longer path whenever they saw me walking towards them. It has been happening since my name and face first appeared in the newspapers and wanted posters (it was also understandable as of why my parents' would be ashamed of me being their daughter with their occupation as detectives and having been unable to do anything but to help the cops to catch me; in the end it had been a detective named Shinohara, who had caught me and hand-cuffed me – being hand-cuffed was something that gave me the feeling of reality, letting me to know just _how real it all __was_ and not just a game as I told others).

The Vice-Principal Sawatari pushed up his glasses, while the Principal behind him had shamelessly fallen asleep on his seat, "That's the school's board decision," was his meaningful answer.

It honestly wasn't an all lie, but not truth either…

True – when the school was asked which class I was going to be placed in, there was a brief silence before they almost immediately all said – _class 3-D,_ making the Police of Chief's eyes to widen and the members of police to whisper amongst themselves, even my parents had exchanged uneasy looks. I had been the only one to remain calm and uncaringly nonchalant, wondering if Shibuya and Kaku were handling the top of my now old school well. After getting arrested I had handed over my president (or 'boss') status to Shibuya, naming Kaku as Shibuya's vice-president. I knew those two could do it well, they better meet my expectations.

_Not that I cared what the 'truth' was. All what mattered was a sense of reality and non-reality being fixed, for someone to pull me out of this hole of insanity._

I had daydreamed through the protests of the boys' and cheers from a bunch of guys, who stood out more than others. Quietly regaining myself, I turned my attention at them, observing each guy present of that class, my gut senses telling me '_they're my new classmates'_.

I felt my lips twisting into a small, almost invisible smile, "It's nice to meet with you all," I spoke, feeling the Vice-Principal's eyes on me, before formally bowing at them.

My dark mahogany brown hair fell from my shoulders, shielding my face and now smirking lips from the view, before uncaringly pushing my hair back to behind my shoulders. However, before I could say anything else, or someone else could, a door opened and a guy with black hair with blond high-lights walked in, lazily and yawning. It was amusing and a curious sight to see how the boys nearly instantly scurried out of his way, making a clear path to the rowdier and clearly delinquents' looking guys. From a distant, I could hear the Vice-Principal to remark about how he was late, not fully paying attention to Sarutari's words as didn't he by the looks of it. From afar, this new-comer seems like he fits in with the group perfectly well due to his incorrectly worn uniform and blond high-lights in his black messy hair.

However, the moment he turned his now questioning dark brown eyes at me, I felt my breath to get caught in my throat. It was a feeling, a sensation, I've never felt before. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him and I didn't like it. Not. At. All.

Well, from the way he's body seemed to have stiffened, he had similar thoughts about this 'electricity' (as Kaku would most likely call it, not that she'll ever find out about it, perhaps only over my dead body). Eventually, our eye contact was broken by his friends exclaiming about how I was their new classmate and something else; and by the Sarutari (as I've dubbed him now after trying to understand how his name came to be) allowing me to go and sit next to the nurse as the morning gathering wasn't finished yet (he still had to introduce two other females sitting behind the curtains across me).

I truly didn't pay any attention to his words, keeping my eyes on this late new-comer instead, not even listening to the nurse-lady trying to tell me something before realizing that it was pointless. From time to time, he would glance up at me, however, that might have been my imagination as it was only for the briefest seconds.

…_Who is he?_ Was one of the questions at my mind; the only one that briefly mattered before it was devoured by the madness and insanity.

* * *

I was lead to the direction of my new class by Sarutari and a nerd-looking female teacher dressed quite oddly for her specialty (something which I discovered was mathematics from the books she carried in her arms), carrying my new school-books and textbooks with me. The corridor to classroom 3-A was unexpectedly clean – not what I had been hoping to see – and boringly white. I couldn't believe in half of the rumors I had bothered to gather up during those last two weeks, just in case I may have to be in a need of them in future.

_People. Really. Are. Ridiculous._

"- Right then, can I call you Aya-chan?" I blinked at this black hair (holding her hair in a ridiculous pig-tails) woman, not having listened to her what she spoke.

"Aya-chan?" I repeated, trying to hold back my disgust from my voice and face. "Why?"

"Eh?" It was her turn to blink. "We aren't particularly close, in fact I don't even know your name and I haven't known you for longer than five minutes, meaning that we aren't even acquaintances, and yet, you want to call me _Aya-chan_?"

Both teachers stared dumb-founded at me, letting my words to sink in while trying to think of something to retort back.

"I just…introduced myself…and even earlier…at the stage," the woman stuttered, taken aback of the coldness in my voice (and most likely my face), appearing to be dejected.

"Um, you really don't like adults, do you, Hyuga?"

I gave a long look at Sarutari, before nodding with a vicious smile, "Absolutely not," was my answer just as we reached the stairs leading down to my new classroom.

Without wasting a moment, Sarutari quickly briefed (not after giving me an odd look at me) this already annoying female teacher (whose name was, as I now learned, _Yamaguchi-_sensei) and me about what he was expecting from us, before quite literally running to the direction of the teachers' lounge.

"Pathetic," I muttered, unaware that I was speaking out aloud.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Hyuga-san?" Yamaguchi asked, before throwing her clenched fist up, not waiting for my answer besides a shrug, "Yosh, FIGHT-OH!"

"…." I could only stare at her blankly, not bothering to hide my irritation of her suddenly loud voice and change of her attitude. _One woman can only so much pretend…_

"Let's both do our best, Hyuga-san," _ah, so in the end you decided to be all formal, not that I mind it. _"What's with that look?"

I shrugged, "You look ridiculous."

Instead of looking embarrassed as I expected her to feel, she looked rather sheepish, "I've been told that a lot," _did she just admit it?_ "Okay, I'm going to open the door –,"

"- Do you _really _have to say, what you're going to do, out aloud?"

It took a lot not to laugh – or at the very least, snicker – at her priceless expression, before it was replaced by determination. The moment Yamaguchi opened the classroom's door, we both could hear noises and the first thing we saw was an unorganized classroom – almost all tables out of order, some boys sitting on desks (not sure if those desks were theirs or not), bags and other non-school related stuff all laid out on the desks. Then, my eyes moved to the lockers, lips curling into a more satisfied smile – it wasn't as bad as I would have had expected from an infamous class 3-D but it would do. A couple of kids had been in the middle of basketball game before Yamaguchi opened the door, disturbing the 'peace', judging by the long-blond haired kid's expression (and his friends) in the corner. At the closest table sat a set of Japanese chess, nearly all pieces were white (_that would be interesting, I do hope that someone here knows the rules to play as well_).

The rest of the desks were just as interesting as the one with the Japanese chess set – make-up mirror, iron-made soldier dolls, other board games, magazines and so on. However, at the moment, what was truly amusing was the reaction of their faces, while watching Yamaguchi to walk to her new desk in front of the blackboard. To me, it doesn't seem like they had even realized I was here, seeing as they were awfully quiet about me.

"Um…I'd like to re-introduce myself and our new classmate," _where did your confidence disappear, Yamaguchi?_

I raised an eyebrow as her sentence seemed to be some unsaid key for the guys to return to whatever they were doing before being interrupted by us. However, Yamaguchi didn't seem to like their reaction as much as it amused me (or may have amused me, would I still be able to be amused by childish stuff like this).

"Um, everyone be quiet."

A guy with half-shaved head rode past us on his roller-skate, smiling (what he thought to be) dashingly at me and attempting to leave a good impression on me. He did ask my name, which I gave to him rather uncaringly, making his day as he went back to his friends to brag about having talked to me. One of guy, from the back (who had sat on his desk), waved me over to join with them, and after a brief moment of hesitation I decided to go over. As I walked past the guys, I saw and felt them eying me in a rather disturbing way – especially my legs and skirt, before looking up at my breasts.

_Stupid kids with stupid hormones,_ I thought, wryly, knowing that my twin would have had laughed at them before threatening to beat them up for even daring to look at me like that. I missed his over-protectiveness and jokes, _ah, no good – think of something else, Aya or you'll go berserk!_

_Did I take my medicine my doctor had described me?_

"I'm Minami Yoichi; you're Aya-chan, right?" _I kind of regret not staying next to Yamaguchi._

"Just Hyuga or simply Aya," I corrected him, shoving unwanted memories away. "No _Aya-chan,_ please."

"Eh? Why's so?" A blond guy, who was sitting next to Minami, pried, looking surprised. "Ah, I'm Uchiyama Haruhiko, call me Uchi."

I shrugged, and just as I was about to answer him, I noticed the late new-comer sleeping two desks away from where I stood. My eyes widened at the 'discovery of this late new-comer', feeling stomach to flip uncomfortably, again. He appeared to be in awfully deep sleep, even through this noise, something that made me to question what the hell he's doing during nights. A snap of something was what brought me back into present, after turning my head to right I saw the culprit – a brown, spiky haired kid was holding a camera while smiling happily at me. For a brief minute, a thought of an early Christmas having arrived for that kid, crossed my mind before being shoved at the depths of the rest of the thoughts.

"Playing paparazzi?" I questioned, emotionlessly, unconsciously tightening my hold on my bag and showing them my still healing knuckles.

He shook his head – Minami, Uchiyama and a fat kid (stuffing donuts into his mouth) teased him at the background) – hurriedly connecting it to his small laptop on his desk, "I'm Noda Takeshi, and it's a habit to take a picture of all girls I meet."

I blinked, before tilting my head at Yamaguchi, still attempting to silence the boys, "Included Yamaguchi?"

"As if!" The three of them exclaimed in unison, before bursting out in a laugh.

"She's flat-chested, dorky, and those jerseys? Nothing like Shizuka-chan!" Noda explained, as Minami and Uchiyama added few comments here and there along with nods and agreements.

"Shizuka-chan?"

"The other new teacher, introduced herself right after you," Minami explained, before demanding how come I don't know, getting no reply for that demand.

"Why's she even our homeroom teacher?" Uchiyama asked, looking disappointed at the turn of events.

"Do yo' know what' she's teachin', Hyuga?" The fat kid asked with his mouth almost stuffed, I may have grimaced from disgust while shrugging.

"No idea," was my short reply.

"Kuma, stop eating all the time!" Minami scolded the fat kid (now identified as Kuma), giving me a quick glance. "You're scaring Aya away!"

Uchiyama snickered, as I remained emotionless and Kuma swallowed his food, "I'm not! She doesn't look like scared!"

"Kuma, what he meant was that she's disgusted," Uchiyama remarked, just as Yamaguchi yelled out, "Be quiet!" causing me to turn around, surprised, and the guys to stand up.

"_You_ be quiet!" Kuma shot back, earning a taken aback expression from Yamaguchi and slightly surprised one from me, as he walked towards the mathematics teacher. "We're having an important conversation with Hyuga here."

"Don't drag me in," I muttered to myself, quietly, still earning curious looks from the guys around me. It was rather uncomfortable to stand there, surrounded by hormone teenagers, ready to do something ridiculous, not that I had any right to say something here with my record and past.

Even the reason as of how and why I'm here.

"Important conversation?" _Are you really a dumb one, Yamaguchi?_

I rolled my eyes at Kuma grabbing Yamaguchi's collar, tuning the rest of the conversation out while walking towards the only empty desk closest to the door near the blackboard (not paying any attention to Uchiyama and Minami asking me to sit with them). Reaching the desk, I dropped my bag rather unceremoniously on the table, before sitting down, crossing my legs and resuming to watching my new classmates and homeroom teacher.

"Yeah! Kuma!" Uchiyama cheered, rather happily and excitedly.

_What did I miss?_

"Beat her up! Beat her up!"

I leaned against someone's locket, raising eyebrow, wondering how long it would take for Yamaguchi to break down and run out of the classroom and never return.

"Got it?" Kuma said, letting go of Yamaguchi, who was speechless. "Don't boss us around." _Well, I guess that in that matter I agree with you, fatso._

"Um, well, once again I'm going to introduce myself and Hyuga-san," she said, earning short-lived attention from my new classmates. "She's Hyuga Aya-san, Hyuga-san; do you want to say something to introduce yourself?" Yamaguchi said, turning to me, causing the boys to stop talking and looking at me eagerly.

I pretended to look all thoughtful, before shaking my head, "Nope, nothing other than simply call me either Hyuga or Aya, no _Aya-chan._"

"I hope that we'll be getting along well, Hyuga-san," Yamaguchi smiled at me in a way that it made hard for me to narrow my eyes at her, "Now then, my name is Yamaguchi –," she picked up a chalk and turned around to write her name on the blackboard.

The minute she did so, someone threw a paper-made plane at her along with other paper stuff (it wasn't hard for me to identify culprits, seeing as they snickered at their 'heroics' prank), surprisingly, Yamaguchi merely sighed before continuing her introduction.

"Yamaguchi Kumiko," by now, almost the whole class was throwing papers at her back, probably aiming her butt. "23 years old," _why would we want to know your age?_ "Incidentally…"

My eyes, as did everyone else's, widened as Kuma stood up and grabbed a baseball ball at her which flew straight towards her head. The moment I noticed Yamaguchi's hand pausing in writing, my eyes narrowed at her before blinking, when she easily caught it. There was a stunned silence, broken by someone whistling.

"Oh no, isn't this a baseball ball?" _Eh?_ "Who threw it? It's dangerous?" _Is it just my imagination that for a moment she looks kind of dangerous?_

Nobody dared to say anything, until frozen from surprise and shock Kuma slumped down at his desk, mumbling, "That was just a coincidence."

"You're slow!" I heard Uchiyama pointing out the obvious.

"Should've realized it sooner, stupid," Minami joined in, giving a half-hearted laugh.

"Kuma, baka!" Noda added in with a laugh.

Glancing around the classroom, I saw that the late new-comer had woken up, staring at Yamaguchi in a similar way I had – doubtful, surprise and curiosity. My lips formed barely unnoticeable smile, knowing that this kid will be hard to fool, letting my body to almost dramatically fall on my new desk, hoping to catch some lost sleep.

"– single. Nice to meet you!"

By the time she turned around, the classroom was nearly completely empty besides the two of us. I had heard Uchiyama and Minami, as quietly and unnoticed by Yamaguchi as possible, to try and get me to join with them in ditching her class. Needless to say, I stayed behind only to walk out when Yamaguchi started bombarding me with questions and attempts to befriend me.


	2. Shirokin Gakuen part II

**Gokusen I**

_Insignia of Cherry Blossom_

**Rated:** M – for bloody scenes (fighting scenes, death etc), language (cursing), sex (sexual harassment, sex etc)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Romance/Drama/Family/Friendship/School life

**Status:** In-progress

**Characters:** A – Sawada Shin, B – Hyuga Kosuke

**Time-line:** Drama (plus some happenings from manga) – Season I

**Description:**

Hyuga Aya was expelled from her previous school, much for her surprise she's ends up in an all-boys' school – Shirokin Gakuen. Of course, she should've known that the boys would be curious to know the real reason as of why and how she's ended up in an all-boys' school. Shin X OC

**Link for trailer:** watch?v=FS0a2MBINMY&feature=plcp or simply look for my pen-name "Ergelina" from youtube as it's my alias I'm currently using.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Shirokin Gakuen, part II_

The moment school was over and done with for the day; I disappeared from the class and headed straight towards my new apartment, wanting to do nothing more than to sleep in my comfortable bed. I do admit that it wasn't as easy as I want to say to escape from my new classmates, who all wanted me to hang out with them and get my contact address. It was an exhausting day for me, seeing as I'm not used to stay in a classroom and take notes of classes, I had found myself more than once or twice wanting to leave the school territory even if it was to simply go and see how Shibuya and Kaku were doing.

Even if it was to get away from those new annoyingly curious people, still not recognizing my name thus surprising me to no end. I'm not saying that people _should_ know who I am, it's simply a new feeling (or happening) to find someone, who _doesn't _know me (or has heard about my late actions and reputation).

On my way back to my apartment complex – my new home – some idiots tried to flirt with me, trying the most common and lamest pick-up lines, and some grocery owners tried to sell their goods something for which I _actually _stopped, when I saw something I knew I had ran out). My new living space was about thirty-forty minutes – by walking – away from the school, in a rather good district. The apartment complex had about eight to ten floors, with my apartment being on the eight floor, high enough for me. It had been my aunt and cousin (from father's side), who had helped me to find this apartment and later to move in, seeing as they live in this area and had time. I liked seeing my stupid cousin, Kosuke, after a while, who had not greeted me as happily as I had, probably still holding a grudge for forcing him to dress up as a girl a few years ago during Christmas party.

"I'm home," I was greeted by a silence, when I unlocked the door of my apartment. "Not that anyone cares~," I sang, closing the door with my leg before heading off towards the kitchen area, dropping my bags rather unceremoniously onto table.

Unexpectedly, I wasn't hungry or perhaps…after a while, this word 'unexpectedly' doesn't have anything to do with me anymore. Nearly everything with me is predicted – no appetite, not attending classes, no one to control me, no one to be there for me to believe in me and get me out of this insanity bottom. Although, I wouldn't say about me going berserk is predictable…there's a catch one must do or say in order for that monster to break through an ice. A barrier which I created after getting caught by Shinohara, who found me in my, probably, most monstrous moment and would've nearly gotten himself put into hospital or killed had he not done something I never _expected_ him to do – _hugged me like I was his daughter._ After that, he's been checking up on me quite frequently along with his partner, who looks a bit frightened of me.

Once I was done with putting everything into the fridge I jumped through the bathroom before unceremoniously falling on my comfortable bed, nearly instantly falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock ringing, having slept through the rest of the yesterday evening and night. I felt more refreshed than I've felt after losing my twin brother. The weather outside looked just as good as yesterday, cherry blossoms flying around in the air, sun still in the middle or raising and the sky was nearly cloudless.

It was about two hours before school would start, so I had plenty of time to cook for myself other than instant noodles, and do some homework I didn't do yesterday. By the time I was ready to leave, I had nicely a bit less than an hour to go to school, something which I didn't do in a big hurry.

"Eh?"

I stopped outside at my apartment, in the middle of closing the door, to turn at the speaker. My eyes blinked at the familiar late new-comer from my class – same messy black hair with blond high-lights, incorrectly worn uniform of Shirokin Gakuen and dark eyes looking t me with surprised and confused – whom I had been introduced by Minami as Sawada Shin. As we stared at each other, I felt my breath to get caught in my throat, everything else seems to have stopped – time, noises ceased to exist (other than my breath) and the voices of people.

"Sawada? What are you doing here?" I questioned, _too late to hold back my surprise_, breaking this (un)comfortable silence. There was a look of relief on Sawada's eyes, making me to wonder if I hadn't decided to speak would he have had spoken first?

As I spoke, Sawada's face was now once again emotionless like always, "I live here," he tilted his head at the next door of mine. "You as well?"

_He lives here?_

I nodded, "Just moved here about two weeks ago," I explained, wondering how on earth I've missed him living next to me.

"That would explain why I've never seen you before," he concluded, sounding bored and uncaring, again.

There was a brief silence, then –

"Wanna head to school together?" I asked, finally unlocking my door, smiling at him. _What got into you, Aya, to ask him that?_ "You don't have to –,"

He shrugged, "Why not? Since we're heading the same way," I blinked at him, not having thought he would actually agree.

Well he's got a valid point, I must say – the same direction, same school, same class.

* * *

The walk towards school was a silent one, as we walked I felt people's eyes on us, I prayed that Sawada wouldn't realize that it was just _me_ they were looking at (although, they might have been staring at him as well, seeing that he's with me…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest going to school together). It was a slim hope, if nearly none existent, seeing as Sawada looks to be the keen observant type.

"Na, Hyuga," _already?_ "Why Shirokin?"

This wasn't what I had expected. "Huh?"

"Why come to Shirokin? I can't imagine a girl like you willingly coming to a school bunch of boys," he continued, I saw him looking around with suspicious expression.

I didn't reply him immediately, "It's not like I had any choice in that matter," my voice was soft, nothing like me at all, making him to look at me in surprise. "Correction – I was kind of forced to come here…either that or…to know the other option, I would have to kill you," I mused, watching his reaction carefully and warily.

"Forced? I can't really imagine anyone being forced to attend an all-boys' school," Sawada was being stubborn. "Unless there's a good reason behind it."

I stared at him before nodding, "We all have reasons behind each of our actions we do, don't you agree, Sawada?"

He gave me a long observant look, before shrugging, "Perhaps," was his short reply before continuing. "But there are still things we don't know about you, also just so that you know the guys are trying to figure out why's your name so familiar and how did you really ended up with us."

Just as I was about to say something else, our walk towards school together was cut short by the appearances of Uchiyama, Minami, Noda and Kumai.

"Shin! Aya!" _And enter the annoying quartet…_ "When did you two become so close, huh?!" Minami demanded, crossing his arms, the moment trio had approached us. Uchiyama, Kumai and Noda nodded in agreement. "Already walking to school together?" Minami added with a meaningful wink to Sawada, who was already showing signs of annoyance.

"It's not like that," he said, trying to remain cool and calm, giving me a look that said 'you-better-help-or-else'.

"Now-now, Shin," Noda said, putting a hand over Sawada's shoulder, grinning like Christmas had really arrived for him early this year. "There's no need to be shy."

"Yeah, especially with a beautiful girl like Aya is!" Uchiyama added, making me to raise an eyebrow before shaking my head at their exclamations.

"But Shin," Kumai said, for once not stuffing his mouth full of food, looking all serious and slightly hurt. "I never knew that Aya's your type of a girl or that you already like her."

"I said it's not like that!" Sawada nearly snapped at them, shoving Noda's hand away and running a hand through his hair. "Help me out with it, Hyuga!"

"Aw," Uchiyama said, jokingly, shoving an arm around my shoulders. "If you don't want Aya, then I'll take her!"

I shot him an annoyed glare, going unnoticed by him, shoving his hand off of my shoulders then proceeding on to walking towards school. Hopefully leaving now bickering idiots behind me, but no such luck – seeing that I was trying to leave, they all followed, and with Sawada a bit ahead of us, (probably trying to pretend of not knowing us).

"Oi! Why you!?" Noda demanded, looking insulted.

"Right, right!" Minami nodded in agreement. "If she's going to be with any of us, it'll be me!"

"Minami, you already have a girlfriend!" Kumai reminded him, earning honestly surprised expression from me and nods from Uchiyama and Noda.

"He has a _girlfriend_?" The words were out before I knew it.

"What's with that disbelief expression and tone, Aya?" Minami now rounded at me, acting all defensive.

I shrugged, "I didn't think of you as the type to have a girlfriend, and if it would be anyone in this group to be with a girl – it would, after all, be Sawada, I think…or even Uchiyama."

"Me?" Uchiyama looked genuinely surprised, while Sawada kept walking and as I couldn't see his face it was impossible for me to know what he thought of that.

Minami pouted, "I understand about Shin, but why Uchi? Why not me?"

I gave him a look, "Do I really have to say it?" Four of them nodded (I nearly snickered at Noda walking against the post as he hadn't been watching where he was going). "Because you're a Casanova-type, constantly flirting around and ogling at other girls despite of having a girlfriend, I may not know you for a long but for now it's enough for me to know that I'd never want to have you as my boyfriend…maybe Kaku would, but not me."

Minami's face was priceless, and Noda, Uchiyama and Kumai laughed, even Sawada was smiling (from what I could see of his face).

"Mhm? Who's Kaku?" _Damn, be cursed my slip-up!_ "When I think about it, the name sounds familiar."

"No one important," I hurriedly said, the four looked doubtful for a second making me to add. "She was an old classmate."

That got them to nod and jump at teasing Minami, who still couldn't believe I would reject him like that. However, Sawada wasn't the one to easily fool – he was still eying me in a rather suspiciously hurtful way. Like he couldn't believe what stood before him (or who), like he had realized something others hadn't. I could only hope that he wouldn't go and tell everyone, even if he _had_ recognized me and Kaku.

* * *

Once we were in the classroom, I tried to sit down at my new desk only to be rather forcefully dragged to the back by Uchiyama and Noda and Minami carrying my desk and chair, not paying attention to my protests (or our classmates, who didn't like to be shoved out of the way or got accidentally hit by the chair and desk during the move). Sawada had already sat down and was quick to fall asleep, leaving me to stare at him incredulously.

_What the hell's that brat doing during the nights?_

Sighing, I sat down at my newly arranged seat, begrudgingly right next to Sawada and behind Uchiyama. Wondering how on earth I was now supposed to concentrate on our lessons, much less to take notes of them with that noise all around and guys irritating the hell out of me. Unconsciously, my hand reached to the medicine capsule I held in my jacket pocket, thanking god that I hadn't forgotten to take one at this morning. I had been told to take it three times in a day (or four, depending on how mind reacted to it) with each meal, skip one and it wouldn't be good. It's not like I liked this medicine, but I knew just how important it was for me to take it. I knew how things would be if I didn't take it correctly – same as before getting caught by Shinohara (and his partner).

"Is something wrong, Aya-san?" Kumai asked, nearly making me to jump, eying me with concern and worry.

I shook my head, flashing him a forced smile, "Nothing's wrong, _nothing at all,_" the last part I muttered more like to myself, wanting to be reassured that things truly were alright when they weren't.

He didn't seem to be convinced, but left it at it when he saw something in my eyes that made Kumai to turn his attention to his noisy friends. I didn't notice Sawada watching my hand in the pocket, carefully and questioningly. Had I noticed…

* * *

" – If x squared is -5, what's the value of x?" Yamaguchi asked the class, while writing mathematical problems on the blackboard with nearly no one paying attention.

Correction: no one but me was paying attention.

Math's always been my weakest subject, and most hated one as well, with my twin excelling at it, making people to wonder how our interest and strong points could be so different despite of being twins. At which we would always give that someone (who would say it) a blank stare and tell them to get a life and forget about anime twins being a real twins. That we're siblings like all other siblings, with only a few more differences.

As I tried to solve the problem, I blunt out ignored Uchiyama's, Minami's, Noda's and Kumai's baffled looks as it was a first for them to see someone in their classroom to pay attention during a class (a first after they all had stopped doing so, I could only imagine how long's that been by now) so earnestly. Especially if that lesson was _mathematics._

"I don't understand it~," I uncharacteristically sang, letting my head to unceremoniously (something which I seem to be doing all the time – dropping things at something) drop at the desk – forehead touching the wooden desk rather painfully.

The boys laughed, "Why are you even _trying_ to understand, Aya?" Minami asked, texting to someone – probably his girlfriend – with his out-dated cell-phone. "It's math!"

I turned my eyes from the wooden desk to him, staring up at him in an accusing way, "Exactly because it's math."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noda asked, loading some kind of pictures (I don't even want to know _what_ kind of pictures they were) to his laptop, daring to look at me. "You're trying to understand math because it's math?"

Kumai snickered – _where did I miss the joke?_ – only to stop at the look in my face, suddenly trying to look innocent.

"It's boring and pointless to even pay attention in this damned subject," Uchiyama added, giving a look glance at the table. "It's an alien language!"

Not even I couldn't help but to laugh with them, causing their jaws to drop and eyes to widen over-dramatically, "SHE LAUGHED!" Minami shouted, bringing the rest of the guys' attention (including Yamaguchi's, who had been painfully to us and earning smacks on his head by the lot of us.

"Shut your mouth, Minami!" I snapped at him, before throwing my math's textbook at him, which unfortunately didn't hit him but the guy behind him, who dramatically fell off of his chair and on the floor, playing dying hero.

I think that the classrooms above and around us may have gone deaf from the laughter in _our_ classroom – Yamaguchi attempting to restore order rather pathetically, Sawada trying to sleep and me uselessly trying to hide my laughter.

_I haven't enjoyed myself, or school, as much as I've today…I'm becoming overly relaxed here, for someone who didn't want to be here…_

"- I'M ASKING IF YOU'RE LISTENING!" Yamaguchi's sudden shout was what made the laughter to die and leave us to stare at her, dumb-founded or in a shock. "When someone is talking, you look at that person! Don't you guys know that's common courtesy?!"

By now, Sawada had given up on attempting to sleep and was staring along with everyone else at the teacher, no one said anything. We simply stared at her, mouths dropped and eyes widened (in some cases).

It took Yamaguchi a minute to realize what she said, before looking all panic and trying to think out something to fix it. _Why looking all so panic?_ I thought, glancing at Sawada, who had similar expression. After a near minute of not knowing what to do, Yamaguchi grabbed an attendance book, looking down at the names before finally choosing that unfortunate one.

"Kumai-kun, come forward and try this problem," I gave the kid a sympathetic look, _'better you than me'._

"Then, say, please!" Kumai said, as I quietly asked Minami '_why are you sitting on the desk?' _("It's more comfortable," was his obvious answer, making me to stare at him, blankly).

"Huh?" Yamaguchi said, not getting it. Uchiyama leaned over to me, whispering that she looks like a five years old idiot, unwillingly making my lips to curl into a smile (also earning a high-five from Noda, who had heard it).

"When you ask someone to do something, you say, please," Uchiyama explained, it was only now that I noticed his legs had been thrown on the desk. "Don't you know that's a common courtesy?"

_Ah, good job in twisting teacher's words!_

"Ne-ne-ne, Aya-chan," a kid behind Noda and next to me said, earning a glare which he ignored, pointing at the drawing on the wall behind us. "What do you think of this chibi Sarutari-version?"

I've got to admit – this one's got a talent in making parody drawings.

"-, But commanding you," Yamaguchi's words cut whatever I was going to say as an answer, especially when the whole class (minus Sawada and me) stood up in anger and protest, all shouting and ready to fight (for whatever reasons).

"What did I miss, again?" I asked from Sawada, going unnoticed by the guys in front of us.

Sawada gave me a look, before shrugging, "Nothing," he said, sounding amused at something.

_Stop being amused at my expense!_ I thought, turning to watch as Minami stood up on his desk and Kumai started to walk towards the blackboard (on his way throwing his someone's chair away), hands in pockets. I rolled my eyes, when Kumai purposely bumped on Yamaguchi (who looked awfully smug) after reaching her and grabbing chalk. Meanwhile, the boys took their seats and with Minami now sitting on top of his chair instead of desk.

"It's done," Kumai said, making Yamaguchi to smile even more smugly, and walking back to the back of the class.

Curiously, I looked at the blackboard, wondering what he would write so quickly (or if he was secretly a math genius – if he was, which I highly doubted, I would most likely force him into giving me a hand to help) only to stare at the words written in pinkish-red chalk, before kicking unguarded Minami for earlier remark. I so knew it was because of what he said, Kumai _just had to write 'MATH SUCKS!'_ _on the blackboard_ (with an elementary spelling mistake, as I took bother to notice). I would like to see Yamaguchi's expression – priceless?

"There's an elementary spelling mistake," Yamaguchi said, much for my horror, taken aback.

_WHAT?!_ I think that my mind just went numb for thinking the same thing as a teacher for once, I didn't even felt myself dropping my head back at the desk with a quite loud thump, and earning inquires what's wrong through laughter. It died out the moment Sawada stood up, bringing the whole attention to him (including mine), stretched his arms while yawning before walking off to the back door.

"He, wait. We're in the middle of class," Yamaguchi effortlessly tried to bring him back, without wasting another minute Minami (who jumped off of his chair), Noda (who actually left his laptop on the desk), Kumai and Uchiyama (who dragged me with them), followed Sawada out all while ignoring Yamaguchi's attempt to stop us.

Amazingly, she chased us outside the classroom, with us on the slightly upper floor, "Just wait!" For whatever reasons, Sawada stopped making the rest of us to follow his lead (much for my annoyance, which Uchiyama ignored). "Sawada-kun," Yamaguchi said, and I glanced at Sawada, who rolled his eyes while taking his hands out of his pockets, showing her his watch with a meaningful glance. "Mhm?"

_And the bell rings! _

The boys simply _had _to make faces at the dumb-founded Yamaguchi, at which I rolled my eyes in annoyance for being dragged off by Uchiyama to join them. All that without being asked if it was okay with me.

* * *

I didn't join the disappointed boys in hanging out together after school, it was becoming a habit for me to be with 'the Sawada-group' (as someone had dubbed them, explaining it to me during History class in a hushed voice of the school's hierarchy system amongst students. Something which turned out to be boring and not worth remembering) at school and head home or at my aunt's place after I was done with the school. Today was simply another day I decided to go and see what my stupid cousin was up to in his school, hanging out with him and his friends (who looked awfully similar to my classmates) until it got dark outside.

On my way back home, I saw bored looking Sawada walking a bit ahead of me, and whatever it was that made me to call out his name should be cursed.

"Sawada," he turned around in a rather surprised manner.

"Hyuga," _that's not so nice expression to recognize me. _

He actually stopped for a moment to allow me to catch up with him, "You're heading home now?"

Sawada nodded, giving me another curious look of his, "Where did you disappear to?"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," I said, smirking at him, playfully. "Just hung out with a couple of people, what did you guys do?"

"The usual," was his short reply, making me to whack at him (I considered this as a _light_ whack, however, judging from his expression it wasn't as light as I thought) on his head.

"What's that for?" He demanded, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Define the usual, baka," I answered his annoyance look with _my_ expression of annoyance; let's just say it wasn't _nice._

_An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth –_ isn't that the Code of Hammurabi?

All I got was a glare and being left to stand in front of the elevator, with him walking into it, "Oi! Don't you _dare_ to go up like that!" I protested, instantly running into the elevator much for his irritation (I seemed to irritate and annoy him a lot). "_That's _better," I remarked as the doors closed in just after I got in (luckily, nothing got stuck between the doors).

It may have been better for me but not for Sawada, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of here, and after realizing that I would have to stand this close to him for until it would reach eight floor, I started to want to get out of here myself. It felt…almost suffocating to be standing alone and this close to him, I couldn't seem to be getting oxygen with Sawada Shin being so close to me that I could smell his soft men-parfume. I gulped, hoping he wasn't looking at me and saw (what I, at the very least, thought to be) me blushing (I seriously wanted to strangle myself then doing something else just so that I wouldn't be feeling something Kaku liked to describe as _feelings for an opposite sex, _I may have shuddered at the very thought of this. I've never been much of a romantic type of a girl, not even when my idiot of an older twin brother was still alive. Having lost almost any interest in relationship after being set up with countless of 'boyfriend' candidates by my idiot-twin, Kaku, my stupid cousin and even Shibuya – all of them having ended up with the guy running away, shouting 'a demon!' or something like that) because of him.

I let out a sigh, purposely avoiding looking at Sawada while leaning against the wall beside me, impatiently waiting for the elevator to come to its stop. My fingers were unconsciously fidgeting with my necklace catching Sawada's, currently, unwanted attention.

"Do you have a Claustrophia or something, Hyuga?" I swear that his voice sounded like he was holding back a snicker. "Stop fidgeting and calm down." _Why do you think I cannot be calm?_

"Oh damn," I said, remembering of not having taken my medicine during lunch, instantly starting to search for water bottle in my bag I always carried with me. Sawada watched me with badly hidden curiosity, eyes narrowing when he saw me taking out my medicine capsule – grabbing _two_ of them – and swallowing them before drinking water.

"…Are you ill or something?" Sawada asked, when I was putting my medicine capsule back into my pocket and the water bottle into the bag, earning a slight pout from me.

"Is that really your first question? _Are you ill or something_? Pft," I shook my head, rolling eyes after a bad effort of not doing so. "Shouldn't you usually ask first – _are you okay?_ – not that."

"Would you _want _me to ask you it?" Sawada shot back.

I thought for a moment, before shaking my head, "You're right – nope. And no, I'm not ill…it's simply a medicine I need to take three times a day, depending on my reaction – four."

"Reaction? Like allergy?" _Which allergy requires you to take more medicine?_

I grinned at him, "I told you today morning – I would have to kill you before telling you about my secrets."

He didn't like it, "It wouldn't hurt you telling us more about yourself."

"Us? You sound like you want to hear it yourself," I tried being a smart-head, a very much unlike of my characteristic. He didn't say anything, simply glanced at the screen where it showed which floor we're at the moment – sixth.

_Two more to go!_

I sighed, "Just don't tell the others, okay?"

"Why? You're not ill, and if it's not illness then what is it?" He kept prying.

I didn't answer him, not even when we finally reached our floor and doors opened.

"Sometimes, there are things which are better left off not to be known by those unrelated to it," I told him as we both left the elevator and were walking towards our apartments. He gave me a look of confusion. "You may find it out eventually, but I'm sure as hell hoping you won't – you'll thank me for it someday, should it go the way _I_ want it to go – with you guys not finding out _anything_ about me."

_Anything I don't want you to know…_


End file.
